helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Yajima Maimi
Yajima Maimi Gallery is an forum page for the purpose of listing Yajima Maimi photos based on promotions and specific events. Singles YajimaMaimi-JinseiwaSTEP.jpg|April 2016 (Jinsei wa STEP!) YajimaMaimi-SummerWind-TradingCard.jpg|April 2016 (Summer Wind) profilefront-yajimamaimi-20160322.jpg|April 2016 (Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou?) Yajima-28thArigatou(Close).jpg|October 2015 (Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~) Yajimamarch20152.jpg|April 2015 (Tsugi no Kado wo Magare) Yajimamissyou1.jpg|November 2014 (I Miss You) Hpleadmaimi.jpg|July 2014 (Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)) Ymp.jpg|July 2014 (The Power) Yajima 01 img-kokoro.jpg|March 2014 (Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita) Yajimatokai.jpg|November 2013 (Tokai no Hitorigurashi) File:Yajima_Maimi-388734.jpg|July 2013 (Adam to Eve no Dilemma) Yajimam.jpg|July 2013 (Kanashiki Amefuri) maimi mellowquad.jpg|July 2013 (Eiya-sa! Brother) CKNOMAIMI1.jpg|April 2013 KMMAIMI1.jpg|February 2013 Yajima_AAAN_1.jpg|September 2012 252233_1341053256.jpg|June 2012 YajimaKimiwapromo.jpg|April 2012 Yajima-maimi-1.jpg|November 2011 Yajima-maimi11.jpg|September 2011 Yajimaimg.jpg|May 2011 Yajima_01_img_(2).jpg|February 2011 Yajima_01_Aitai.jpg|December 2010 Maimi_DdBpng.jpg|August 2010 Yajima_01_img.jpg|April 2010 YajimaMaimi_2009.jpg|January 2010 Yajima_Maimi_27426.jpg|September 2009 Yajima_Maimi_25354.jpg|July 2009 Yajimabyebyebye.jpg|April 2009 YajimaForever.jpg|November 2008 YajimaTemariuta.jpg|July 2008 YajimaCinderella.jpg|June 2008 YajimaNamidairo.jpg|April 2008 Yajimashiawaseuta.jpg|February 2008 Abeyajima_official_20071215_03.jpg|January 2008 Yajimatokaikko.jpg|October 2007 YajimaMeguru.jpg|July 2007 Yaji4937.jpg|July 2006 72706.jpg|December 2004 YajimaShiroiToyko.jpg|December 2003 Albums YajimaMaimi-Cmaj9.jpg|December 2015 M6HuXUXcB2xXisfMgUyCn2Q.jpg|September 2013 2SHISENNARUMAIMI1.jpg|November 2012 CUTEMAIMI1.jpg|February 2012 Yajima_01_img6.jpg|Yajima Maimi, April 2011 YajimaShocking5.jpg|February 2010 Yajima4akogare.jpg|January 2009 Yajima3rdalbum.jpg|March 2008 Yajimaikuruchikara.jpg|April 2007 Yaji497.jpg|October 2006 Concerts Yajimamaimisummer2016.jpg|July 2016 Maimifest2016.jpg|March 2016 YajimaMaimi-Winter2016.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) YajimaMaimi-Countdown2015.jpg|December 2015 (Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) YajimaMaimi-CantSTOP!!.jpg|October 2015 (℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~) 0000000067112.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Yajima Maimi-518041.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) Yajima Maimi-490597.jpg|September 2014 0000000026852.jpg|July 2014 Maimi Naruchika2014 March.jpg|March 2014 Yajima Maimi-455746.jpg|April 2014 yaji.jpg|January 2014 AMLmZDNUnxiYZYun8_wiiR2m2vU.jpg|July 2013 YajimaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Treasurebox1.jpg|April 2013 Imagegdhehdfoe.jpg|March 2013 Hello! project hinamatsuri 2013 maimipng.jpg|March 2013 Img2013031706545515.jpg|January 2013 Maimi 2013 keltainenpng.jpg|January 2013 Maimi242-e814a.jpg|November 2012 Maimi postikortti 2013png.jpg|2012 Maiminaru.jpg|April 2012 241257 1396415997.jpg|March 2012 Yajimafunkypng.jpg|January 2012 (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~) Maimifankora.jpg|July 2010 Maimi4983.jpg|January 2010 MY-HP'09.jpg|January 2009 19.maimi ranger.jpg|March 2008 Events MaimiFCBusTour.jpeg|June 2016 (Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour Yajima Maimi & Nakajima Saki no "Shimashima Tabi" in Shirakabako) 11shunnenmaimi.jpg|June 2016 (℃-ute FC Event 2016 "Cutie♡Land 10 ~℃-ute Kessei 11 Shuunen FC Dai Kanshasai~") Maimi2016BirthdayEvent.jpg|February 2016 (℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016) YajimaMaimi-ChristmasParty2015.jpg|December 2015 (℃-ute Fanclub Event 2015 "Cutie ♡ Land 9 ~℃hristmas Party!~") cutemaimi23thbirthday.jpg|February 2015 (Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event) PjvCisRH7Up7_neH5kq_W2Xcexg.jpg|December 2014 (Hello!Project FC Event 2014 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥2～) Yajima Maimi-508869.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai) MY-BirthdayEvent2014.jpg|Feburary 2014 (Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event) U1z44iS0U6rW4cUFVxm15XQVdpk.jpg|December 2013 (Hello!Project FC Event 2013 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥2～) MY-BirthdayEvent2013.jpg|February 2013 (°C-ute Birthday Kikaku ~Kotoshi wa 5-ri de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte minna de tanoshi mitai mon!) Maimi205.jpg|December 2011 (℃-ute FC EVENT Dai 14 Dan! ~Cutie♡Land 6~) 227852 1396378002.jpg|October 2011 (℃-ute Festival 2011 Autumn - C Nachaunoyo Yume Collaboration) Maimi144-082fe.jpg|December 2010 (℃-ute FC EVENT Dai 13 Dan! ~Cutie♡Land 5~ Happy merry ℃hristmas!) Maimi295.jpg|December 2009 (℃-ute FC EVENT Dai 12 Dan! ~Cutie Land 4~) Maimi976.jpg|June 2009 (℃-ute FC EVENT Dai 11 Dan! ~Cutie Land 3~) Maimi349.jpg|December 2008 (℃-ute FC EVENT Dai 10 Dan! Cutie Land 2 ~Christmas Special 2008~) 20080714024008.jpg|June 2008 (℃-ute FC Event ~Cutie Land~) Theater Gekiharo 12 Maimi.jpg|September 2012, promoting CAT'S♥EYE Maimi-Sengoku-Jieitai-yajima-maimi-28691530-492-700.jpg|Septmber 2011, promoting Sengoku Jieitai Akuma no Tsubuyaki Maimi.jpg|October 2010, promoting Akuma no Tsubuyaki maimi965.jpg|June 2009, promoting Atarumo Hakke!? Gekiharo 4 Maimi.jpg|October 2008, promoting Keitai Shosetsuka g6657448.jpg|June 2007, promoting "Neruko wa ℃-ute" Television Ghvimage.jpg|January 2012 Magazines bXyjKChqN0C5iCEZMvA4fKw75Xk.jpg|April 2016 (My girl) YajimaMaimi-UPDATEGIRLS-Apr2016.jpg|April 2016 (UPDATE GIRLS) YajimaMaimi-GiRLPOPDec2015.jpg|December 2015 (GiRLPOP) YajimaMaimi-GravureTheTelevisionOct15.jpg|October 2015 (Gravure The Television) YajimaMaimi-UTBJun15.jpg|June 2015 (UTB) kuagini.jpg|May 2015 (BIG ONE GIRLS) L70Yd7W.jpg|March 2015 (BIG ONE GIRLS) Magazine, Yajima Maimi-536353.jpg|March 2015 (Gravure The Television) HHh5jUt08l4zlj2YGYDN9vsGCJQ.jpg|February 2015 (De-Wiew) YajimaMaimi-UTBJan15.jpg|January 2015 (UTB) YajimaMaimi-GiRLPOPDec14.jpg|December 2014 (GiRLPOP) YajimaMaimi-CDJournalNov14.jpg|November 2014 (CD Journal) Kygttag-2.jpg|August 2014 (Gravure The Television) Magazine, Yajima Maimi-483368.jpg|2014 (Young Gangan) 553177_668017509890199_1205046696_nyaji.jpg|2013 Yajimamag2011.jpg|November 2011 (CD&DL Data) maimi169-9339d.jpg|May 2011 (Memew) utbmagazineaug2009maimiyajimascans3.jpg|August 2009 (UTB) weeklyshonenmagazinemaimiyajimascans6.jpg|July 2009 (Weekly Shouen) uptoboyjun2009maimiyajima02.jpg|June 2009 (UTB) uptoboyapr2009maimiyajima02.jpg|April 2009 (UTB) uptoboymagazinemaimiyajimascans5.jpg|February 2009 (UTB) uptoboydec2008maimiyajimavol103.jpg|December 2008 (UTB) bltu172008autumnmaimiyajima02.jpg|November 2008 (B.L.T U-17) uporg1298060.jpg|March 2008 (SUNDAY) Photobooks CJm63gkVAAA2GMz.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) Other C-ute rock asut 2013 maimi1png.jpg|2013 maimi 2013.jpg|2013 1238861_665072573518026_1389971666_n.jpg|2012 Yayjrgnjimapng.jpg|April 2012 Maimi.jpg|August 2003 Yajima_Maimi_2002.jpg|2002 Hello! Project Kids 1795558_701684923195825_1755617213_n.jpg|Age 7-8 1621945_701684926529158_1743291790_n.jpg|Age 7 1560606_696416827055968_2125497343_n.jpg|Age 3 (1995) See Also *Gallery:℃-ute Category:Yajima Maimi